Betrayal: Stimulant
by seventhsugosha
Summary: Bagaimana jika teman lamamu yang dulu pernah bekerja sama meraih kemenangan, namun sekarang mengincar nyawamu karena alasan yang konyol? (One shoot baby)


Jumat sore yang tenang. Cuaca yang kurang mendukung, karena sore ini hujan. Hanya rintik-rintik memang. Tapi udara dingin terus saja menusuk-nusuk tulang. Seorang remaja lelaki bersurai pirang mencolok, dengan anting yang menghiasi telinga kirinya, mengenakan jersey tim basket bertuliskan Kaijou dalam huruf kanji. Ia sedang berjalan di tengah kerumunan orang. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartmennya, tempat ia tinggal. Ingat, ini adalah kota Tokyo yang tak pernah luput dari keramaian.

Untuk menghindari keramaian, si pirang itu mengambil jalan pintas melalui gang-gang kecil nan gelap, meskipun belum malam. Siapa bilang di Tokyo tidak ada orang yang terlantar, nyatanya si pirang ini menemukan seorang gadis bersurai hitam sebahu. Gadis itu sepertinya sedang tertidur nyaris tak sadarkan diri. Untungnya si pirang ini memiliki sisi kemanusiaan yang baik. Ia menghampiri gadis itu, berlutut di depan gadis itu dan mencoba menyadarkannya.

"Hei.. sadar..", ucap si pirang itu.

Perlahan, gadis itu membuka matanya. Matanya begitu sayu. Seakan ia sudah tertidur untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Pakaiannya lusuh dan basah akibat air hujan.

"Kau.. siapa..?", gadis itu bertanya.

"Aku, Kise, Kise Ryouta. Namamu?"

"Aku.. tidak ingat.."

"Di mana rumahmu?"

"Aku juga tidak ingat…"

"Apa kau lupa ingatan?"

"Aku.. tidak mengingat apapun.."

Kise hanya menghela nafas dan sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain. "Baiklah, mulai sekarang namamu Sekki. Kau tinggal bersamaku sekarang."

.

.

.

**Kuroko no Basuke**

**By Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Betrayal: Stimulant**

**By Author**

.

.

.

(Tiga bulan kemudian)

"Ohayou, Kise..", ucap seorang gadis kepada si pirang yang masih bergulat dengan sofanya.

"Lima menit lagi..", Kise menaikkan kembali selimutnya sampai seluruh tubuhnya tertutup.

Gadis itu tak punya pilihan lain selain menyingkap selimut yang Kise pakai secara tiba-tiba. Sehingga Kise terbangun sambil marah-marah tak jelas karena tidurnya sudah diganggu. Mau tak mau Kise beranjak dari sofanya dan pergi mandi. Dan gadis itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya di dapur, yaitu membuat sarapan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Kise sudah berseragam dan duduk manis di meja makan untuk menyantap sarapan bersama gadis mungil itu. Sehabis sarapan, Kise bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Aku berangkat, Sekki.", ucap Kise sebelum keluar dari apartmennya.

"Hati-hati ya..", balas gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Dari apartmennya ke sekolah, cukup berjalan kaki selama lima belas menit. Dan itu bukan masalah baginya. Terkadang ia juga ke sekolah sambil jogging, hitung-hitung sekalian olahraga.

Sampai di sekolah, Kise melaksanakan kegiatan belajarnya seperti hari-hari biasa. Terkadang ia berharap agar pulang cepat, jadi ia bisa latihan basket lebih lama. Sebegitu cintanya kah ia kepada basket? Oh tentu saja. Ia menjadi salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai atas dasar karena ia mencintai basket.

Kegiatan belajar terus berlangsung sampai jam makan siang. Waktu istirahat Kise habiskan dengan makan siang bersama teman setim basketnya di kantin. Waktu istirahat habis, dilanjutkan lagi dengan kegiatan belajar hingga pukul empat sore.

Pukul setengah lima sore, tim basket SMA Kaijou melaksanakan latihan rutin setiap hari. Ingat, mereka termasuk dalam tim basket SMA terkuat tak mungkin kan kalau latihannya jarang-jarang. Di mana seorang Kise Ryouta terlibat di dalamnya, sebagai satu-satunya anak kelas satu yang aktif bermain dalam setiap pertandingan. Mengetahui bahwa Kise adalah salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai, sepertinya perannya lebih penting di setiap pertandingan. Latihan berlangsung hingga pukul setengah tujuh malam. Meskipun harus pulang larut malam, demi basket apapun akan Kise lakukan.

Latihan selesai, semua anggota tim segera bersiap-siap untuk pulang, termasuk Kise. Setelah mengganti bajunya, ia segera membawa tas dan pergi meninggalkan gedung olahraga untuk pulang. Dalam perjalanan menuju pintu gerbang, Kise melihat seorang gadis yang tidak asing baginya. Gadis itu hanya berdiri diam di depan pintu gerbang SMA Kaijou.

'Sekki.. sedang apa dia di sini..?', batin Kise.

Kise semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Dalam hitungan detik, Kise berhasil berhenti di depan gadis itu. Gadis bernama Sekki itu tak merespon apapun saat Kise berada di hadapannya. Setelah Kise teliti lagi, Sekki memiliki pandangan kosong. Apa ia sedang ngelindur? Adakah orang ngelindur sampai berjalan keluar rumah seperti ini? Tidak mungkin. Pasti sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi padanya.

"Sekki, kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Kise sambil mengguncang tubuh Sekki.

Yang ditanya pun tak memberikan respon yang diinginkan Kise. Perasaan tak enak pun menyelimuti Kise. Benar saja. Tiba-tiba, Sekki mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dan menusuk Kise tepat di perutnya. Kise melebarkan pupilnya tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Lalu Sekki menarik pisau itu dari perut Kise dan menikamnya lagi. Sakit yang luar biasa tak nyaman ini membuat keseimbangan Kise goyah. Namun sebelum Kise yang terjatuh, Sekki langsung tak sadarkan diri. Dengan cepat Kise menopang tubuh mungil itu dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua jatuh bersama.

"KISE..!", teriak seseorang saat melihat Kise tergeletak dengan darah segar yang mengalir.

.

.

.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kise membuka matanya. Pengelihatannya yang semula buram, perlahan kembali normal. Ia mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya, namun rasa sakit begitu menusuk di bagian perutnya. Ia menaikkan sedikit bajunya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada perutnya. Ia mendapati perban meliliti perutnya. Oh ini benar-benar sakit. Di menit berikutnya, seseorang berjas putih yang terlihat seperti seorang dokter, masuk ke ruangan tempat Kise berada. Ia memang seorang dokter, tapi Kise agak tidak yakin karena penampilannya aneh. Dokter itu memiliki surai hitam dan poni panjang yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Siapa sebenarnya dia ini?

"Anda sudah sadar rupanya.", ucap dokter aneh itu kepada Kise.

Kise hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan heran. Sepertinya dokter itu tahu bahwa Kise tidak percaya kalau dirinya adalah dokter berlisensi.

"Jangan takut begitu, aku dokter sungguhan kok.", ucap dokter itu untuk meyakinkan Kise.

"Kau.. dokter?", tanya Kise ragu-ragu.

"Tentu. Perkenalkan aku Tatsuya Himuro. Panggil Himuro saja, karena aku masih muda.", lalu dokter itu tersenyum ramah.

"Apa yang terjadi..? Di mana Sekki?"

"Itulah yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu."

Dokter muda itu menarik kursi terdekat agar bisa duduk lebih dekat dengan Kise. Kise hanya melihatinya dengan heran. Apa yang akan dokter ini bicarakan dengannya?

"Gadis yang kau panggil Sekki itu, sekarang ia berstatus sebagai tahanan.", ucap Himuro tanpa ragu.

"Apa dia melakukannya dengan sengaja? Ia hanya gadis biasa.."

"Di mana kau menemukannya?"

"Aku.. menemukannya di gang kecil. Ia terlantar di sana, makanya aku menolongnya. Ia tidak mengingat apapun tentang masa lalunya. Aku menemukannya tiga bulan yang lalu."

"Polisi bilang, ia pernah terkait kasus pembunuhan. Kejadian itu terjadi lima bulan sebelum kalian bertemu. Ia membunuh seorang pengusaha muda. Saat itu ia mengaku sebagai Kou. Pembunuhan juga terjadi tiga bulan setelah mereka bertemu. Anehnya, saat diinterogasi ia tidak mengingat apapun. Ia hanya mengingat namanya adalah Kou dan ia tinggal bersama pengusaha muda itu. Akhirnya pemeriksaan secara kedokteran dilakukan, terbukti memang ia amnesia. Padahal tak ada luka benturan."

"Kalau memang ia pembunuh kenapa tidak ditahan?!", Kise jadi kesal mendengar penjelasan Himuro.

"Karena amnesia itu. Akhirnya, ia dimasukkan ke dalam panti rehabilitasi. Hampir dua bulan ia ada di sana, lalu ia berhasil kabur tanpa jejak entah bagaimana caranya. Oh aku hampir lupa memberitahumu, sebelum ia bertemu dengan pengusaha muda itu.. ia juga tidak ingat apa-apa."

"Apa aku akan terlibat dalam kasus ini juga?"

"Tentu tidak.. kau jatuh sebagai korban dalam kasus ini. Jika kau ingin menggungat, itu sih terserah padamu. Hari ini kau sudah boleh pulang."

Di menit berikutnya, Himuro beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Kise seorang diri. Kise masih terdiam tak percaya dengan perkataan dokter muda tadi. Kise yang hanya menjalani hidupnya sebagai murid SMA dan sebagai pemain basket, menjadi korban pembunuhan.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kise menjalani hidup normalnya. Seperti sebelum ia bertemu dengan Sekki. Akhirnya ia bisa merasakan tidur di ranjang lagi. Karena selama ada Sekki, Kise harus mengalah tidur di sofa. Bangun tidur, ia segera mandi, lalu membuat sarapan sendiri dan menyantapnya sendiri.

Seusai menyantap sarapan, ia segera berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan kaki tentunya. Sepertinya hidup tanpa Sekki lebih baik. Sampai di sekolah Kise melaksanakan kegiatan belajar seperti biasa. Pada jam makan siang, ia makan siang bersama dengan tim basketnya dan dilanjutkan dengan kegiatan belajar hingga pukul empat sore.

Pukul setengah lima sore, seperti biasa Kise latihan. Ia hendak mengganti seragamnya di ruang ganti. Di sana hanya tinggal dirinya yang belum berganti pakaian. Jadi intinya hanya ada Kise di dalam ruangan itu. Baru saja Kise mengganti kemejanya dengan kaos, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan mengalihkan perhatian Kise. Seorang yang tak dikenal mengenakan masker, datang menyerang Kise. Kise sempat menghindar, tapi orang itu lebih cepat darinya. Dan Kise terpental, lalu kepalanya membentur loker. Cukup untuk membuat kepalanya bocor. Sadar ia sudah tak mampu berkelahi, Kise segera berlari keluar untuk mencari bantuan.

Dengan beringasnya, Kise membuka pintu gedung olahraga. Semua orang yang di dalamnya langsung melihati Kise dengan horror. Tentu saja, Kise datang dengan darah mengalir dari kepalanya.

"Kise..?!", teriak Mitsuhiro. Salah satu anggota Kaijou yang biasanya selalu berteriak tak jelas itu, sekarang teriak ketakutan karena melihat keadaan Kise yang begitu mengenaskan.

Perlahan keseimbangan Kise melemah, ia jatuh berlutut di ambang pintu. Sang kapten Kaijou, Kasamatsu pun tak kalah paniknya dengan Mitsuhiro yang notabene paling duluan melihat keadaan Kise. Kasamatsu segera membantu Kise berdiri dan menopang tubuh anggota Kisedai itu menuju ruang kesehatan.

Sampai di ruang kesehatan, dengan alat seadanya dan kemampuan semampunya, Kasamatsu dan Moriyama si pencinta wanita itu, sibuk mengobati Kise.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?", tanya Kasamatsu di sela-sela kegiatan mengobati Kise.

"Aku tidak tahu.. ia mengenakan masker..", terdengar sedikit erangan sakit dari Kise di akhir kata.

"Bertahanlah, Kise..", ucap Moriyama yang sedang membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari kepala Kise.

Setelah darah-darah itu kandas, Kasamatsu mulai memperban kepala Kise. Meskipun mereka tahu Kise sangat membutuhkan dokter yang lebih ahli dan kemungkinan lukanya harus dijahit, setidaknya dengan memperbannya akan memberhentikan pendarahannya.

"Maksudmu, tadi ada seseorang yang menyerangmu?", tanya Kasamatsu yang masih merasa janggal dengan jawaban Kise.

"Iya.. aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya..", jawab Kise.

"Dan pertanyaan yang paling penting adalah.. siapa yang mengincar nyawamu?", tanya Moriyama yang tumben-tumbennya bisa serius.

"Yang pasti, bukan Sekki.."

Setelah beristirahat sejenak, Kise memutuskan untuk pulang dan tak jadi latihan basket. Agak sedih memang, namun luka dikepalanya harus segera diperiksa. Sebelum pulang, Kise terpaksa menyempatkan dirinya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat kemarin. Mungkin berkonsultasi dengan dokter Himuro akan membantunya.

Sayangnya, di rumah sakit Kise ditangani oleh dokter yang berbeda. Karena Kise terlalu penasaran, setelah melaporkan keluhannya kepada dokter yang sedang praktek, ia menyempatkan diri bertanya kepada suster yang bertugas.

"Maaf, aku ingin tanya. Apa kau mengenal dokter Himuro?", tanyanya kepada salah satu suster yang kebetulan lewat di hadapannya.

"Dokter Himuro? Kau.. yang kemarin sempat dirawat di sini ya? Sebenarnya dokter Himuro tidak praktek di rumah sakit ini, dia adalah dokter jiwa. Dia praktek di rumah sakit jiwa. Rumah sakitnya tak jauh dari sini kok."

Setelah suster itu memberikan penjelasan singkat di mana rumah sakit jiwa yang dimaksud, Kise segera menyudahi pembicaraannya dengan suster tersebut. Tak lupa ia berterima kasih tentunya. Akhirnya ia terpaksa tidak langsung pulang. Ia melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah sakit jiwa.

Sesampainya di sana, Kise bertanya kembali kepada suster yang ada di sana. Dengan cepat akhirnya Kise tahu juga di mana dokter muda itu sekarang. Kise segera menuju ruang praktek yang ditunjukkan suster tadi. Ketika ia hendak membuka pintu, pintu itu sudah terbuka duluan dan mucullah sosok yang dicari Kise.

"Dokter Himuro..?", tanya Kise agak ragu, takut salah orang katanya.

"Kise..? Oh kebetulan sekali kau kemari, baru saja aku ingin menemuimu.", ucap Himuro dengan akrabnya.

"Menemuiku? Ada apa?"

"Ini soal Sekki."

Lalu Himuro berjalan menuju ke sebuah ruangan diikuti Kise di sampingnya. Langkah Himuro begitu cepat seakan sesuatu yang gawat sedang terjadi. Singkatnya seperti orang panik.

"Omong-omong, kepalamu kenapa?", tanya Himuro di perjalanan mereka ke suatu ruangan yang sepertinya agak terpencil di rumah sakit itu.

"Itu dia.. ada yang ingin aku bicarakan juga."

Akhirnya Himuro memilih untuk diam dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang diikuti Kise. Lima menit kemudian Himuro menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu menuju ke sebuah ruangan. Agak menyeramkan juga sih, karena lumayan sepi di sini. Perlahan Himuro membuka pintu itu dan Kise cukup terkejut melihat pemandangan yang ada di balik pintu.

"Sekki..!", ucap Kise hampir berteriak.

Gadis mungil itu yang semula sedang memejamkan matanya, langsung bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Ia tampak ingin menangis, terlihat sangat bahagia saat melihat Kise. Sekki berusaha untuk bangkit mendekati Kise, namun kedua tangannya diborgol bersatu dengan kedua sisi ranjang.

"Kise.. tolong aku, aku dikurung..", ucap Sekki dengan suara lemah.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya..?", pertanyaan aneh mulai menggentayangi Kise dan keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Aku Sekki. Aku tinggal bersamamu, Kise."

"Tidak, kau bukan Sekki."

"Apa maksudmu Kise? Aku Sekki.. kau yang memberi nama itu padaku, kan?"

"Bukan. Kau pembohong."

"Aku tidak bohong Kise.. aku mohon.. jangan tinggalkan aku, aku takut di sini Kise.."

"Nah, Sekki. Kise sudah ada di sini, kau mau makan kan sekarang?", ucap Himuro sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak.. lepaskan aku..! Aku ingin pulang dengan Kise..!", Sekki berteriak.

"Kau belum boleh pulang. Kalau kau makan, kau pasti lebih cepat pulang.", lanjut Himuro.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?", Kise jadi sedikit bingung.

"Sebaiknya, kita bicarakan di luar saja.", Himuro melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kise hanya mengikutinya. "Kise..! Kise aku ingin pulang..!", Sekki kembali berteriak saat melihat Kise hendak meninggalkannya.

Sampai di luar, "Jadi apa yang terjadi?", tanya Kise yang pertanyaannya belum dijawab.

"Kami menyiapkan obat untuknya, untuk mengembalikan kerja otaknya senormal mungkin. Dan syarat untuk menggunakan obat itu adalah harus makan terlebih dahulu. Agar kerja otaknya bisa berjalan sebaik mungkin. Dia tidak mau makan jika kau tidak ada, jadi kami terpaksa memberinya obat penenang setiap malam agar dia bisa tidur."

"Mengembalikan kerja otaknya? Memangnya dia gila?"

"Kami sudah mengambil sampel darahnya. Dia sudah pernah mengkonsumsi obat berjenis stimulant. Obat itu membuat tingkat kewaspadaannya meningkat sehingga menimbulkan paranoid berlebihan. Dan kesadarannya tidak stabil sehingga ia tidak ingat apa yang habis ia lakukan setelah reaksi obatnya hilang. Dia sudah mengkonsumsi obat itu berkali-kali, membuat kerja otaknya buyar. Dia jadi sulit untuk mengingat sesuatu yang berlalu sudah terlalu lama, seperti masa lalunya."

"Apa kau sudah mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya?"

"Polisi belum memberi kabar. Tapi jika mereka sudah mendapatkan identitasnya, mereka akan segera memberitahuku. Karena Sekki berada di bawah pengawasanku. Kalau dilihat dari ciri fisik, usianya tidak beda jauh denganmu."

"Aku harap ini segera berakhir."

"Oh ya. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku."

"Penjelasan apa?"

"Kepalamu."

"Ini.. terbentur. Seseorang menyerangku. Ini bukan ulah Sekki. Pasti ada seseorang di balik ini semua."

Himuro tampak berpikir sejenak. "Seseorang? Maksudmu, Sekki sedang dikendalikan begitu?"

"Ya.. bisa jadi. Seseorang tengah menginginkan kematian ku..", ucap Kise tanpa ragu.

"Tapi kau tak salah juga sih, kemungkinannya besar. Sepertinya memang ada orang di luar sana yang menginginkanmu. Apa kau tidak mencurigai orang yang pernah dekat denganmu..?"

"Kalau soal itu.. aku tidak bisa. Semua orang yang dekat denganku adalah teman. Dan aku tidak bisa mencurigai teman."

.

.

.

(Dua minggu kemudian)

Sudah dua minggu semenjak kejadian pengincaran nyawa Kise. Ia cukup bersyukur selama dua minggu ini tak ada lagi hal aneh yang terjadi padanya. Namun tetap saja, Kise tak akan membiarkan pengawasannya melemah. Keadaan Kise semakin membaik. Luka di perut dan di kepalanya pun sudah pulih kembali seperti sedia kala. Ia jadi bisa beraktivitas sebebas mungkin, terutama latihan basket.

Di sore yang masih terlihat cerah ini, Kise sedang menikmati menu latihannya hari ini. Bersama teman setimnya, mereka sedang bermain game. Pertandingan antara anak kelas satu dengan anak kelas dua.

Dua puluh menit game berlangsung, istirahat sepuluh menit. Kise hendak mengambil minum yang ada di tasnya. Tiba-tiba ponsel yang ada di tasnya berdering. Ia melihat satu pesan masuk, tanpa pikir panjang ia segera membacanya. 'Datang ke tempatku sekarang' –Himuro, begitu isi pesannya.

Kise yakin pasti ada yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Himuro. Ia segera menyudahi latihannya dengan izin kepada Kasamatsu. Untungnya mudah sekali untuk izin. Kise segera bergerak cepat menuju rumah sakit jiwa di mana Himuro berada.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Kise segera menuju ruang praktek dokter Himuro. Di dalam sana Himuro sudah duduk manis di kursinya menunggu kedatangan Kise. Kise tampak masih mengatur nafasnya di depan pintu masuk.

"Duduklah Kise, aku tahu kau lelah.", ucap Himuro sambil mempersilahkan Kise duduk.

Kise segera menuju kursi yang sudah disediakan, lalu mendudukinya. "Dari mana kau tahu nomor ponselku?"

"Dari data pasien kemarin. Temanmu yang membawamu ke sana memberitahukan identitasmu."

"Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?"

"Polisi sudah mendapatkan identitas asli Sekki."

"Benarkah..?"

"Nama aslinya Arisa Higashiyama. Lahir di Akihabara. Golongan darah A. Status Pelajar. Dan pendidikan terakhir adalah.. lulusan SMP Teiko-", belum selesai Himuro berbicara, Kise sudah terperanjat kelewat kaget.

"Apa katamu..?"

"Apa..? lulusan SMP Teiko.. SMP yang terkenal itu, kan..?"

"Itu tempat aku sekolah dulu..!"

"Kau lulusan SMP Teiko juga? Kise, sedikit lagi kau kan mengetahui siapa pelakunya.", Himuro jadi terkejut juga saat dengar Kise sempat satu sekolah dengan Sekki alias Arisa Higashiyama.

"Tapi.. aku tidak pernah mengenal nama itu waktu di SMP."

"Mungkin jika kau datang ke SMP mu kau akan mendapatkan petunjuk..", usul Himuro.

Hari semakin sore. Sudah cukup lama mereka berbincang untuk memecahkan kasus yang membahayakan nyawa Kise. Merasa urusannya dengan Himuro selesai, Kise segera mengundurkan diri dan berjalan pulang. Di sepanjang perjalanan, ia berpikir harus bertanya pada siapa yang mengenal Arisa Higashiyama di SMP. Akhirnya terlintas satu nama di kepala Kise, ia berniat untuk menghubunginya sesampainya di apartmen.

Sampai di apartmen, Kise hendak mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Sayangnya, ia harus beranjak lagi dari sofa setelah bersantai sejenak dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah itu, perutnya begitu berisik memainkan backsong film horror, yang artinya Kise lapar. Terpaksa ia beranjak lagi menuju dapur untuk membuat makan malam. Ternyata jika tak ada Sekki, repot juga ya. Ia harus memasak makanan sendiri, melelahkan.

Seusai acara makan malam sendiri, Kise kembali memanjakan tubuhnya dengan sofa sambil menyalakan tv. Kali-kali ada acara bagus. Tapi, sudah ke sekian kali Kise mengganti channelnya, tetap saja tak ada yang bagus. Akhirnya ia ingat. Ia berjanji untuk menghubungi seseorang setelah ia sampai apartmen. Ia segera mencari-cari ponselnya kesana-kemari, yang ternyata ada di sampingnya sedaritadi. Langsung saja ia mencari kontak yang ingin dihubunginya, lalu menekan tombol hijau yang artinya ia sedang menghubungi kontak tersebut.

"_Moshi-moshi..?", _akhirnya telepon pun diangkat oleh orang di seberang sana.

"Kurokocchi? Ini Kurokocchi?", tanya Kise takut-takut salah nomor.

"_Ya, di sini Kuroko. Ini Kise-kun?"_

"Ya! Ini aku..! Aku sangat merindukanmu Kurokocchi~"

"_Jadi.. sebenarnya ada apa kau menghubungiku?", _sudah terdengar nada malas di seberang sana.

"Ah, iya. Maaf, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu.", suara Kise berubah menjadi serius seketika.

"Kurokocchi, apa kau mengenal perempuan bernama Arisa Higashiyama di Teiko dulu?"

"_Eh? Maaf, siapa namanya tadi?", _terdengar Kuroko agak terkejut mendengar nama yang disebut Kise sehingga koneksi telinga ke otaknya melambat.

"Arisa Higashiyama. Apa kau mengenalnya?", ulang Kise.

"_Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu."_

"Sungguh? Dia benar-benar murid Teiko?"

"_Iya, dia murid Teiko. Satu angkatan dengan kita. Memangnya ada apa kau menanyainya?"_

"Kurokocchi, jika kau benar-benar mengetahuinya, tolong bantu aku mencari identitasnya. Seseorang mengincar nyawaku melaluinya."

"_Kau jangan mengada-ada, Kise-kun. Siapa yang ingin mengincar nyawamu? Kau hanya pemain basket biasa yang memiliki kelebihan lain.."_

"Bagaimana bisa aku membohongimu, Kurokocchi? Memangnya besok kau ingin ulang tahun, lalu aku memberimu trap malam ini? Tentu saja tidak."

"_Apa buktinya kalau kau sedang diincar nyawanya?"_

"Sudah dua kali aku diserang dan aku hampir mati, Kurokocchi!"

"_Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu, dengan satu syarat. Setelah aku memberitahumu identitasnya, jangan ganggu aku lagi melalui telepon."_

"Kurokocchi, kenapa kau jahat sekali? Jika aku merindukanmu bagaimana..?", Kise terdengar menangis buaya.

"_Peluk saja bola basket."_, lalu sambungan diakhiri oleh Kuroko.

Dan malam ini perasaan Kise terlihat campur aduk. Antara was-was, galau, sedih, kesal, emosi berlebihan. Jangan bilang Kise tidak sengaja menegak satu pil berjenis stimulant, hah tidak mungkin.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Kise terbangun tepat waktu. Biasanya sih memang begitu, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa pagi ini ia bangun terlalu pagi. Setelah mengumpulkan nyawa yang masih memencar entah kemana, Kise segera bangkit dari ranjang kesayangannya menuju kamar mandi. Ia baru ingat ini masih pagi, ia agak terkejut karena airnya dingin sekali. Setelah mandi dan berseragam, ia membuat sarapannya sendiri. Entah mengapa kalau sudah begini, ia agak merindukan Sekki. Karena selama ada Sekki, Sekki lah yang mengurusinya.

Seusai sarapan, ia segera meninggalkan apartmennya untuk sekolah. Sampai di sekolah ia segera menuju gedung olahraga. Lho kok ke gedung olahraga? Akhirnya Kise ingat kenapa ia bangun pagi sekali hari ini, pagi ini kan ada latihan basket. Kalau sampai ia tidak ikut, lari keliling lapangan dua puluh kali itu lumayan bikin kaki keseleo lho.

Dua jam berlalu, berakhir sudah latihan pagi ini. Dua jam saja cukup, kan? Kalau ditambah dua kali lipat, bisa-bisa satu tim absen sekolah keesokannya. Kise hendak mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam sekolah, tiba-tiba ponselnya yang berada di tas bergetar. Sontak Kise langsung mencari-cari ponselnya. Setelah melihat layar ponselnya, tertera satu pesan masuk. Dari Kuroko. "Kise-kun, aku sudah mendapatkan petunjuk penting tentang Arisa. Bisakah kita bertemu sepulang sekolah? Di tempat biasa.", begitu singkatnya isi pesan Kuroko.

(skip time)

Pukul empat sore, waktunya murid sekolah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Termasuk Kise. Sayangnya, Kise ingat janjinya dengan Kuroko untuk bertemu, jadi ia tidak boleh pulang seenaknya. Untungnya karena sudah latihan pagi, sore ini tak ada latihan. Ya cukup lenggang lah.

Sudah hampir lima belas menit Kise menunggu Kuroko di tempat biasa (di Maji Burger). Tapi Kuroko belum menampakkan wujudnya. Kise sempat berpikiran karena bayangan Kuroko tipis ia jadi tidak menyadari keberadaannya, tapi Kuroko memang benar-benar tidak ada, belum datang begitu maksudnya. Akhirnya, lima menit berikutnya Kuroko muncul juga dari balik pintu masuk. Kise langsung melambaikan tangannya pada Kuroko untuk memberi tanda bahwa dirinya ada di sana. Kuroko pun yang memang dasarnya tidak lemot, langsung menghampiri Kise.

"Maaf, Kise-kun. Kau sudah menunggu lama?", tanya Kuroko sambil memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan.

"Dua puluh menit itu lama atau cepat?", Kise malah balik bertanya.

"Sedang.", jawab Kuroko dengan flatnya.

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting. Jadi petunjuk penting apa yang kau miliki?", tanya Kise yang langsung serius.

"Kemarin setelah kau menanyakan tentang Arisa, aku berpikir bahwa Midorima-kun mengenalnya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menghubunginya. Dan benar saja ia mengenalinya. Katanya, Arisa Higashiyama pernah dekat dengan salah satu teman tim kita.", jawab Kuroko dengan seriusnya.

"Sungguh? Setahuku, kita semua jauh dari peradaban perempuan."

"Kau? Jauh dari peradaban perempuan? Yang biasanya disapa banyak perempuan?"

"Kita tidak sedang membahas itu."

"Sepertinya, kalau kau mengetahui orang yang pernah dekat dengannya itu, kau akan mendapatkan petunjuk penting."

"Intinya, siapa salah satu dari teman kita yang pernah dekat dengannya?"

"Itu dia yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, karena aku juga tidak tahu."

"Kurokocchi! Kau tidak berguna!"

"Setidaknya aku sudah memberikan petunjuk."

Tiba-tiba, Kuroko merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Langsung saja ia mengeluarkan ponsel itu dari saku celananya. Terdapat satu pesan masuk. Saat Kuroko membuka pesannya, cukup membuat wajahnya terkejut. Kise yang melihat ekspresi Kuroko seperti itu tidak akan diam saja.

"Ada apa Kurokocchi?"

"Midorima-kun, baru saja mengirim pesan padaku."

"Apa isi pesannya?"

"Yang pernah dekat dengan Arisa …"

Kise hanya melebarkan pupilnya saat Kuorko membisikkan nama seseorang yang dianggap penting dalam kasus ini. Rasanya Kise harus menghampiri orang ini, untuk mengetahui identitas Arisa lebih lanjut. Mungkin saja dia lebih tahu banyak. Namun, Kise tak habis pikir orang yang baru saja disebutkan Kuroko itu, Kise memang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Tapi ia tak percaya orang macam dia bisa dekat dengan perempuan.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, sepulang sekolah Kise tampak sangat buru-buru. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia bolos latihan basket tanpa keterangan, bahkan tanpa izin kepada kapten terlebih dahulu.

Ia akan pergi ke sebuah tempat yang lumayan jauh. Ke suatu sekolah juga, SMA. Kise ke sana untuk menengok teman lama, alias teman SMP. Yang pernah satu tim basket dengannya. Sudah hampir lima belas menit Kise duduk di dalam kereta, dan akhirnya kereta berhenti di stasiun tujuannya.

Setelah kereta berhenti, Kise kembali mengayuh langkahnya menuju sekolah tersebut. Sekolah itu sekolah yang terkenal. Apalagi tim basketnya, wah sangat tidak diragukan. Kise sampai berdoa agar ia tidak akan bertanding dengan tim basket ini, tapi berharap untuk menang juga begitu. Egois.

Sudah di depan gerbang sekolah yang dimaksud, Kise agak ragu juga sih untuk masuk dan menanyakan keberadaan orang yang sedang dicarinya. Namun, demi kebaikan Arisa dan dirinya, ia harus segera menemukan orang ini. Akhirnya, ia menemukan seseorang yang bisa ia tanyai.

"Maaf, mengganggu. Aku ingin tanya apa kalian kenal …", tanya Kise tiba-tiba kepada orang yang baru saja keluar dari pintu gerbang sekolah itu.

"Tentu aku kenal. Ia sedang latihan basket mungkin. Cari saja di gedung olahraga.", jawab orang itu sambil menunjukkan jalan menuju ruang olahraga.

Tanpa aba-aba dari siapapun, Kise segera menuju ruang olahraga. Sampai di sana, ia agak senang karena di sana tim basket sekolah ini sedang latihan. Dan pasti orang yang dicarinya tidak akan pernah absen, sadar kalau dulu pernah satu tim, jadi tahu seluk beluknya deh.

Padahal Kise baru muncul di ambang pintu yang memang dari tadi sudah terbuka, seseorang di ujung sana menatap tajam Kise. Kise agak merinding sih, well dia sudah sering ditatap begitu kok dengan teman lamanya ini. Sepertinya seseorang itu terlihat mengenali Kise, tanpa ragu ia berjalan mendekati Kise. Semakin dekat, dan.. ini dia si pemilik surai merah dengan iris herokromatik, orang paling absolute seantero Jepang, maybe. Tuan Muda Akashi Seijuroo.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Ryota.", ucap Akashi dengan suaranya yang terdengar.. entahlah.

"Ha-Hai.. Akashicchi.. lama tidak berjumpa juga.", entah kenapa Kise jadi agak canggung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di luar saja?", ajak Akashi.

Entah karena saking malasnya menjawab, Kise hanya mengangguk yang di detik berikutnya Kise mengikuti Akashi keluar dari gedung olahraga.

"Aku yakin kau kemari tidak hanya untuk berkunjung. Jadi, ada apa?", tanya Akashi yang tampak begitu serius.

"Maaf jika ini menyangkut masalah pribadimu. Apa kau mengenal Arisa Higashiyama?"

Kise sedikit melihat ekspresi terkejut Akashi yang begitu semu. Kise jadi semakin ingin mengoreknya lebih dalam.

"Arisa Higashiyama? Ya, aku mengenalnya. Dia adalah perempuan pertama yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Ada apa dengannya?"

Kise sempat memberikan isyarat bahwa ia tidak percaya ada seorang perempuan yang menyukai Akashi, tapi Kise segera kembali serius, "Sepertinya, ia sedang dimanfaatkan seseorang untuk membunuhku."

"Membunuhmu? Ryota, orang mana yang sedang mengincar nyawa pemain basket biasa sepertimu?", kenapa jalan pikiran Akashi bisa sama dengan Kuroko?

"Aku yakin kau pasti tidak percaya, tapi memang itu yang aku alami."

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi tentang Arisa setelah ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku, karena aku menolaknya."

"Jadi, kau tidak mengetahui apa-apa lagi mengenai Arisa?"

"Tidak."

Dengan cepat Akashi langsung meninggalkan Kise sendiri di tempat. Entah mengapa ada perasaan yang mengganjal setelah percakapan tadi usai. Merasa tak ada yang ingin dilakukan lagi di sini, Kise mulai berjalan menuju stasiun kereta untuk pulang.

Sambil berjalan ia menulis pesan, "Kurokocchi, Akashicchi tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang Arisa. Dan itu sangat tidak membantu.", lalu Kise menekan tombol send.

Kuroko pun yang sedang santai memberi makan Nigou, langsung membaca pesan dari Kise itu. Tapi rasanya memang tidak mungkin sih kalau Akashi mengetahui segalanya mengenai Arisa. "Maaf, Kise-kun jika itu tidak membantu. Karena setidaknya Akashi-kun pernah bicara dengannya.", send, Kuroko langsung membalas pesan dari Kise.

Kuroko lumayan penasaran juga sih. Siapa yang tengah mengincar nyawa Kise yang hanya sebagai pemain basket biasa? Berarti pelaku pembunuhan itu berniat membunuh Kise untuk mengalahkannya? Bukan seharusnya jika pelaku tersebut ingin mengalahkan Kise, mereka harus berhadapan bermain basket bukan?

Cklek

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Kuroko yang pendengarannya masih tajam pun, langsung menuju ke sumber suara. Sampai di depan pintu masuk, Kuroko cukup terkejut kenapa pintu apartmennya terbuka dengan sendirinya. Seingatnya pintu ini lumayan berat untuk tertiup angin, kecuali angin topan atau tornado. Tapi Kuroko masih berpositif thinking, mungkin tadi saat ia pulang ia tidak menutup pintu dengan benar, jadi saat tertiup angin terbuka. Kuroko kembali menutup pintu apartmennya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Saat ia sedang menikmati soda dingin yang menyegarkan, ia merasakan aura yang aneh. Sepertinya ia tidak sendirian dalam apartmen ini. Harusnya kan yang tinggal di apartmen ini hanya dirinya dan Nigou anjing kesayangannya. Rasa penasarannya pun belum padam, akhirnya Kuroko berjalan menyulusuri apartmen yang cukup luas itu.

Pertama, ia mengecek kamarnya sendiri. Di sana tidak ada siapapun. Lalu ia mengecek kamar mandi, di sana juga tak ada siapa-siap. Berikutnya, ia ke ruang tengah yang memang hanya dihuni oleh Nigou yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Penyelusurannya berhenti di dapur. Kuroko sepertinya ada orang selain dirinya yang berada di dapur. Mungkin tikus barangkali. Dengan sigap Kuroko mengambil gagang sapu untuk mengusir tikus tersebut. Di menit berikutnya, Kuroko melihat siluet seseorang. Oh mana ada tikus berbentuk manusia? Memangnya siluman itu masih ada hingga masa kini? Kuroko agak ngeri memang, jika itu perampok, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berhadapan dengan perampok. Biasanya kan ia hanya melihatnya lewat film.

Belum selesai pencarian Kuroko, tiba-tiba seseorang sudah menusuk pundak kanan Kuroko dengan pisau dapur, yang tentunya Kuroko sangat mengenal pisau itu. Kuroko hanya merintih tertahan dan berusaha kabur dari penyerang tersebut. Oh sial sekali, jika Kuroko melapor polisi ia tidak bisa memberitahu cirri-cirinya, bagaimana Kuroko ingin tahu kalau dia memakai topeng yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya?

Sepertinya luka di pundaknya membuat kecepatan larinya menurun. Dan lebih sialnya lagi, si penyerang yang tentunya masih memiliki stamina yang baik dapat menangkap Kuroko kembali dan menyerangnya lagi tanpa ampun. Sekarang penyerang itu sedang berusaha membuat lebam di seluruh wajah Kuroko. Dengan tenaga seadanya, Kuroko berusaha bebas dari tindihan penyerang tersebut. Dan nyatanya Kuroko berhasil dan segera berlari keluar dari apartmen untuk mencari bantuan.

Dengan darah yang terus bercucuran, Kuroko tak menghentikan langkah sempoyongannya menuju.. entahlah, ia juga tidak tahu ingin pergi ke mana. Untungnya, Tuhan masih berpihak padanya. Di saat ia sudah terluka parah dan tubuhnya sudah tak mampu berdiri, di sanalah ia dipertemukan oleh cahayanya.

"Kuroko..! Hei.. Kuroko! Sadarlah..!", Kuroko jatuh ke dalam dekapan seseorang, dan seseorang itu langsung menopang tubuh Kuroko yang hampir ambruk yang nyatanya sudah ambruk.

"Ka.. gami..", dan Kuroko langsung tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang sangat mengejutkan. Baru saja Kise terbangun dari mimpi indah, ia sudah mendapatkan pesan yang sangat menusuk jiwa. Ia mendapat dua pesan. Pertama, dari nomor tak dikenal dan mengaku sebagai Kagami. Pesan kedua, pesan dari dokter Himuro.

"Kuroko, kecelakaan. Bisakah kau menemuinya hari ini di rumah sakit?" –Kagami.

"Kise, ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu. Ini mengenai Sekki." –Himuro.

Begitulah isi dari dua pesan tersebut. Dengan setia rasa keterkejutan terus menyelubunginya. Ia benar-benar shock. Tapi, Kise segera menepis perasaan aneh itu dan segera beranjak dari ranjangnya. Setelah bersiap-siap, ia segera pergi untuk memenuhi tawaran dari dua orang tadi. untung saja hari ini hari libur dan sangat kebetulan hari ini ia tidak sedang disibukkan dengan latihan basket.

Pertama-tama, Kise memilih untuk menjenguk Kuroko. Ia segera menuju ke rumah sakit di mana Kuroko berada. Sampai di sana, ia segera menanyakan keberadaan Kuroko kepada orang yang ada di resepsionis. Tak butuh waktu lama, Kise sudah mengetahui di mana Kuroko dirawat. Dan sekarang Kise sudah berdiri di dalam kamar di mana Kuroko dirawat. Memang benar, Kuroko tampak sedang tidur di atas ranjang. Namun, ada yang mengganggu pengelihatannya. Di sebelah ranjang itu, ada orang yang sangat Kise kenal. Pemilik surai merah gelap itu, yang belakangan ini sering dijuluki cahayanya Seirin.

"Kagamicchi, sedang apa kau di sini?", Kise berjalan mendekati Kagami.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu?"

"Ayolah, itu hanya sebuah panggilan. Jadi, apa yang terjadi?"

"Justru itu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Kenapa? Kau menuduhku bahwa aku yang melakukan semua ini?"

"Tidak. Mungkin aku memang terlalu lancang tapi, saat aku lihat ponsel Kuroko, kau lah yang terakhir kali dihubungi olehnya."

"Lalu? Aku juga tidak tahu dia kecelakaan. Kalau aku melihatnya saat kejadian, kau tidak perlu repot-repot memanggilku."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Karena, sore kemarin Kuroko jalan sempoyongan dengan darah yang mengucur dari pundaknya. Itu luka tusukan."

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, begitulah. Ia masih perlu dirawat beberapa hari."

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku, kan? Boleh aku sudahi dulu? Karena aku juga punya janji dengan orang lain."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah datang."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Kise segera mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Kagami dan berlalu dari balik pintu. Sekarang ia dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit jiwa di mana dokter Himuro berada.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Kise terus memikirkan apa yang baru saja menimpa Kuroko. Ia tidak percaya, bahkan nyawa Kuroko pun ikut terancam. Apa ini semua karena dirinya telah melibatkan Kuroko? Tidak. Ia terus memutar otak. Memang tidak jarang sih seorang pembunuh mengincar nyawa orang yang dekat dengan targetnya. Tapi tolong pikirkan baik-baik sekali lagi. Kise hanya murid SMA biasa dan begitu juga Kuroko. Mereka berdua bukan orang kaya, mereka tidak punya harta benda yang teramat sangat berharga dan diincar banyak orang, terutama oleh perampok. Mereka hanya murid biasa yang dianugerahi sebuah bakat dalam basket. Tunggu. Bakat dalam basket? Mereka berdua adalah salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai bukan? Apakah semua ini ada hubungannya dengan basket? Konyol.

Lima belas menit kemudian, akhirnya Kise sampai ke tempat tujuannya yang kedua. Rumah sakit jiwa. Ia sudah sangat hafal di mana ruang praktek dokter Himuro berada. Ia sudah ada di depan pintu itu, lalu membukanya tanpa ragu.

"Selamat pagi, dokter."

"Jam berapa ini, Kise? Ini sudah jam dua belas siang."

"Maafkan aku. Ini hari libur dan hari libur jadwalku bangun siang. Aku habis menjenguk temanku yang sakit."

Lalu mereka berdua duduk di sebuah sofa bersebrangan yang memang disediakan untuk konsultasi dengan dokter Himuro.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sekki?", tanya Kise setelah mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Dia kabur."

"Apa? Kau pasti bercanda, kan?"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Kalau Sekki masih ada di sini, aku akan memperlihatkan bagaimana keadaaannya."

"Jadi bagaimana dia bisa lolos dari pengawasanmu?"

"Entahlah. Tapi aku melihat borgol yang selalu meliliti tangannya itu, dirusak begitu saja entah oleh siapa."

"Kau harusnya mencari tahu di mana dia sekarang, kan?"

"Aku sudah mengubungi pihak kepolisian dan mereka sedang melakukan pencarian."

"Astaga bagaimana ini..?", Kise mengacak rambutnya terlihat frustasi.

"Ada sesuatu juga yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Ada yang mengganggu pikiranku. Tiga hari yang lalu, saat aku hendak mengecek keadaan Sekki, aku melihat seseorang tampak berdiri di depan pintu kamar rawat Sekki. Ia mengenakan jaket putih bertudung dan celana panjang hitam. Apa itu kau Kise?"

"Bukan! Bahkan aku tidak pernah datang kemari jika kau tidak menghubungiku, kan?"

"Kise, kau terlihat panik? Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak panik. Aku frustasi. Kau tahu? Kasus ini membuatku gila."

"Kise.. apa jangan-jangan.. ini semua rencanamu?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Kise langsung beranjak dari sofa dan meninggalkan Himuro seorang diri. Kise terlihat panik dan keringat dingin berkucuran di seluruh tubuhnya.

Dokter Himuro tampak mengetik sebuah nomor di ponselnya dan, "Aku sudah menemukan pelakunya.", sepertinya ia sedang menghubungi seseorang.

Kise terlihat sedang berjalan menuju apartmen. Sumpah meskipun ia tidak habis bertanding, rasanya lelah sekali. Ia berjalan di jalan yang cukup ramai, mengingat ini hari libur. Di saat ia sedang kacau, tiba-tiba seseorang menyenggolnya secara tidak sengaja.

"Maaf!", orang itu hanya mengatupkan kedua tangannya tanda maaf lalu berjalan pergi.

Kise sempat kesal memang, tapi ia tak terlalu memikirkannya. Lalu ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan lengan kanannya, terasa keram. Kise mempercepat langkahnya menuju apartmen.

Sampai di apartmen, ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Entah mengapa ia merasa kantuk yang amat sangat mengganggu. Dan tiga puluh detik kemudian, ia sudah memejamkan matanya dan pergi menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Cahaya yang begitu silau menusuk indera pengelihatannya yang masih belum bekerja dengan efisien. Kise terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Setelah pengelihatannya kembali semula, ia melihat sekelilingnya. Pening begitu kencang meliliti kepalanya. Sangat tidak nyaman. Akhirnya ia sadar, ia sedang tidak ada di apartmennya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Yang akhirnya disadari Kise bahwa kedua tangannya tengah diborgol ke kedua sisi ranjang. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan Kise, ia sedang berbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Di menit kemudian, dengan tidak sopannya seseorang telah membuka pintu kamar yang sedang Kise tempati. Ia melihat sosok Himuro dari balik pintu.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya.", Himuro berjalan mendekati Kise dan hendak membuka borgol yang menyatukan diri Kise dengan ranjang.

"Apa maksud semua ini?", tanya Kise begitu kesal.

"Kau tahanan sekarang.", Himuro membuka satu borgol dari ranjang dan melepaskan borgol yang satu lagi dari tangan Kise. Lalu memborgol kedua tangan Kise ke depan.

"Tahanan? Kau bercanda? Aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Bangunlah. Kau akan diinterogasi."

Keduanya pun segera keluar dari kamar itu dan menuju ke sebuah tempat. Sepertinya interogasi akan dilakukan di dalam ruangan tertutup di rumah sakit itu. Lima menit berikutnya, mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang tersambung dengan ruangan di balik pintu itu. Himuro membukakan pintu itu untuk Kise. Dengan segera Kise masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Di sana sudah ada dua orang.. penanya sepertinya. Kise dipersilahkan duduk di tempat yang sudah di sediakan. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan seseorang yang sudah siap dengan pertanyaannya.

"Namamu, Kise Ryota?", pertanyaan pertama yang sangat monoton.

"Ya, benar."

"Usiamu, 16 tahun. Lulusan SMP Teiko, dan melanjutkan SMA ke Kaijou?"

Kise hanya mengangguk dibarengi ekspresi bingung dan agak kesal.

"Di mana kau bertemu dengan nona Arisa Higashiyama?"

"Di pinggir jalan, tiga bulan yang lalu."

"Nyatanya, kalian berdua satu SMP. Tolong jangan berbohong."

"Aku memang satu SMP dengannya tapi aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan selama ini?"

"Rencana? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sedang merancang pembunuhan?"

"Pembunuhan? Kau mencurigaiku? Kalian punya bukti apa?"

"Kau tidak fokus. Baiklah kami akan mengambil sampel darahmu."

Di menit berikutnya, Kise diseret keluar menuju ke ruangan lain. Di sana ia melakukan cek darah. Hingga beberapa waktu kemudian, keluarlah hasil keadaan darahnya. Ia positif menggunakan obat. Para polisi termasuk dokter Himuro beranggapan akibat efek obat, Kise tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan dengan benar, singkatnya Kise seperti tak ingin mengaku.

Kise cukup terkejut saat melihat hasil tesnya, ia positif menggunakan obat? Seingatnya ia tak pernah mengkonsumsi obat apapun. Bila ia meminum obat biasa, seperti obat flu atau vitamin mungkin efeknya tidak akan seperti ini.

Polisi pun tak mendapatkan info yang diinginkan. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengirim Kise ke panti rehabilitasi. Tentu Kise sangat tidak setuju dengan itu. Awalnya, ia yang dinyatakan sebagai korban pembunuhan sekarang ia divonis sebagai pelaku. Kise dianggap melakukan perencanaan pembunuhan. Bahkan kasus yang berhubungan dengan Sekki yang telah membunuh seorang pengusaha muda, adalah rencana pembunuhan Kise. Kise terus menyangkal untuk apa dirinya membunuh seorang pengusaha muda yang perusahaannya sedang naik daun, sedangkan Kise tak punya perusahaan apapun. Lalu percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Kuroko adalah rencana Kise juga. Padahal Kise benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa nyawa Kuroko juga ikut terancam. Kise benar-benar frustasi.

.

.

.

Baru tiga hari berlalu, tapi bagi Kise ia sudah dikurung di panti rehabilitasi selama tiga tahun. Kise sangat tidak terima dirinya dibuang ke tempat seperti ini. Memangnya dia gila? Dengan sangat tiba-tiba, kehidupan Kise berubah drastis. Ia divonis sebagai kriminal, bahkan lebih kejam. Ia sudah tak tahan berada di sini.

Dirinya yang sedaritadi hanya duduk terdiam di depan jendela, segera beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Ia pergi keluar dari ruangan yang diperuntukan untuk dirinya. Dengan pakaian seadanya, ia mengenakan jaket bertudung untuk menutupi kepalanya. Namun jika seperti ini ia hanya akan dicurigai. Akhirnya ia memutar otaknya lagi, bagaimana ia bisa kabur dari sini tanpa harus ada yang mencurigainya? Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke ruangan khusus perawat di panti itu. Gotcha! Ia menemukan seragam perawat, dengan segera Ia mengenakan baju beraroma panti yang hampir mendekati aroma rumah sakit. Tak lupa ia menggunakan masker untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya agar tak terlalu terekspos.

Berjalan dengan langkah pasti menuju pintu exit yang berada di belakang panti ini. Akhirnya, Kise dapat menghirup kembali udara bebas. Ia berhasil keluar dari panti hina itu. Sekarang yang ia pikirkan adalah.. ke mana ia akan pergi? Apartmennya? Oh pasti tempat itu sudah diisolasi. Sebuah pikiran terlintas begitu saja di kepalanya, akhirnya ia tahu ke mana ia harus pergi.

Ia berjalan menuju sebuah gedung apartmen. Berjalan menaiki lift menuju lantai enam. Sampai di lantai enam, ia mencari apartmen bernomor enam belas. Setelah menemukannya, tanpa ragu Kise mengetuk pintu apartmen bernomor enam belas itu. Tak butuh waktu lama, pintu itu pun terbuka.

"Kise-kun..?", muncullah sosok Kuroko dari balik pintu itu, ternyata Kise berniat tinggal di tempat Kuroko?

"Ssst.. bisakah kau izinkan aku masuk?"

Kuroko hanya diam dan member isyarat bahwa ia mengizinkan Kise masuk. Sampai di dalam Kise dipersilahkan menduduki sofa yang ada di ruang tengah. Sang empu apartmen pun ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa kau kemari? Dan baju apa yang kau kenakan? Aneh sekali.", Kuroko melihati Kise dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dengan heran. Sadar Kise seperti memakai baju.. rumah sakit?

"Sebelum itu, bagaimana keadaanmu? Lukamu sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku sudah tak apa-apa, Kise-kun. Sepertinya aku yang harus menanyakan keadaanmu."

"Aku.. berstatus tahanan sekarang.", Kise hanya menundukkan kepala.

"Apa? Karena apa?"

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya ia menceritakan kisah sebenarnya. Ia bercerita diawali dari pertemuannya dengan Sekki yang ternyata memiliki nama Arisa Higashiyama yang pernah satu SMP dengannya. Lalu Sekki menikamnya saat ia dalam kendali obat. Hingga ceritanya berakhir saat ia dicurigai sedang melakukan perencanaan pembunuhan untuk membunuh Kuroko.

"Aku yakin orang yang menikamku, bukan kau, Kise-kun.", Kuroko langsung menyangkal.

"Bahkan Kagami mencurigaiku juga."

"Tidak. Itu tidak benar. Aku hanya ingat postur tubuh pelakunya saja. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya karena ia mengenakan topeng. Dan postur tubuh pelaku itu tidak sama denganmu. Apa perlu aku melaporkannya kepada polisi?"

"Jangan. Jika kau memang percaya jika itu bukan aku, tolong bantu aku mencari pelaku yang sebenarnya."

"Kau benar.."

"Kita harus menghampiri orang itu.."

Pada hari itu juga, mereka segera berangkat menuju kediaman seseorang yang selama ini mereka curigai sebagai pelaku yang sebenarnya. Judulnya saja mereka baru mencurigai, kemungkinan mereka salah sangat besar. Tapi entah kenapa Kise sangat yakin.

Selama di perjalanan menuju ke daerah yang lumayan jauh dari Tokyo, Kise terus memikirkan tentang pelaku yang sedang ia curigai. Ia sedang mencari klu untuk lebih meyakinkan bahwa dirinya benar. Pertama, Sekki pernah terlibat kasus pembunuhan seorang pengusaha muda. Hal itu membuat perusahaannya hancur berantakan. Berarti tujuannya adalah untuk menjatuhkan perusahaan itu. Lalu target Sekki yang berikutnya adalah dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya adalah pemain basket, pasti tujuannya ada hubungannya dengan basket. Pelaku yang sedang dicurigainya, menyangkut dua aspek tersebut. Pelaku itu juga memiliki perusahaan keluarga yang cukup terkenal, berikutnya ia juga pemain basket yang sangat kuat. Kise terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar, kereta yang mereka tumpangi berhenti. "Kise-kun, kita sudah sampai.", ucap Kuroko yang menyadarkan Kise dari lamunannya. Dengan segera mereka keluar dari kereta. Kenapa Kise mengajak-ajak Kuroko untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya? Karena hanya Kuroko yang mengetahui letak kediaman si pelaku ini. Dan Kuroko sendiri yang mengajukan diri untuk menemani Kise. Dan Kise baru ingat, dulu Kuroko pernah ada 'main' dengan pelaku ini.

"Kise-kun, aku punya rencana..", ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba, lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kise. Dan Kise hanya menyeringai konyol mendengar rencana Kuroko.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah mansion yang cukup besar. Halaman mansion itu terlihat sepi, mereka agak ragu sih. Takut-takut orang yang dicari belum tiba di rumah. Sudah di depan pintu masuk, Kuroko segera memberikan aba-aba kepada Kise untuk bersembunyi.

Tak lama kemudian setelah Kuroko mengetuk pintu besar itu, pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang tengah mereka cari. Dengan sangat tiba-tiba Kuroko mendekap si pembuka pintu itu dan menciumnya dengan ganas. Kise pun yang agak terkejut melihat kelakuan temannya itu hanya histeris tertahan dalam hati. Sumpah baru pertama kalinya ia melihat sesama lelaki berciuman.

Lalu tautan bibir itu terlepas, "Tetsuya, kenapa kau kemari?"

Mereka saling menautkan dahi masing-masing, "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko kembali menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Akashi dengan lebih ganas. Merasa Akashi sudah cukup lengah, Kuroko menggerakkan tangannya memberi tanda kepada Kise untuk masuk ke dalam. Dengan cepat dan tanpa suara, Kise segera masuk lalu bersembunyi kembali. Sepertinya Akashi sedikit merasa ada orang lain yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya selain Kuroko, tapi Kuroko segera menangkup wajah Akashi agar ciumannya tak terlepas.

"Cukup Tetsuya, cukup.", Akashi perlahan melepaskan ciuman mematikan itu.

Wajah Kuroko begitu memelas dan cukup membuat Akashi jadi sulit mengontrol diri. Kemudian, Akashi mengajak Kuroko untuk masuk ke bagian lebih dalam dari rumah ini.

"Akashi-kun, apa kau sedang sendiri di rumah? Sepi sekali.", tanya Kuroko.

"Kebetulan orang tuaku sedang ke luar kota, dan pelayan di rumah ini sedang cuti. Bisa di bilang aku sedang sendirian. Timing yang pas kau datang kemari, Tetsuya."

Kise yang tampak menguping pembicaraan mereka, merasa kemenangan ada di tangannya. Artinya ia bebas berkeliaran di rumah ini tanpa harus diketahui siapapun selama Akashi masih bersama Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, bagaimana kalau kita..", kedua belah pipi Kuroko tampak merona. "Kau pasti.. tahu apa maksudku.."

Akashi hanya menyeringai senang. "Ya, aku tahu. Sudah lama ya.."

Kise masih mengikuti kedua orang tersebut secara diam-diam. Dan di menit berikutnya, keadaan sudah aman. Kuroko dan Akashi sudah masuk ke dalam kamar. Sepertinya mereka akan.. uhm.. entahlah. Kise tak ingin tahu. Kise mulai bergerak menyelusuri mansion besar itu. Apa yang sedang ia cari? Ia sangat curiga bahwa Akashi yang membawa kabur Sekki dari rumah sakit.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, Kise berakhir di dalam ruang tempat mencuci baju. Lalu perhatiannya beralih ke tumpukan baju.. entah baju kotor atau apa. Kise mendekati tumpukan baju itu, dan di tumpukan paling atas Kise menemukan jaket putih bertudung. Oh apakah ini jaket yang dimaksud dokter Himuro?

Kecurigaan Kise semakin jadi. Lalu Kise berniat mencari tempat yang lain yang mungkin saja digunakan Akashi untuk menyembunyikan Sekki.

(Di kamar)

Akashi dan Kuroko masih berciuman dengan ganasnya sedaritadi. Tenang saja mereka masih berpakaian kok. Mereka berciuman di atas ranjang king size itu dengan panasnya. Kuroko terus mengeluarkan desahan yang seakan mengendalikan Akashi untuk melakukan yang 'lebih'.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi.. Tetsuya..", Akashi menjilati sekitar bibir Kuroko penuh nafsu.

"Tak usah ditahan, Akashi-kun..", suara Kuroko begitu mengalun di telinga Akashi.

"Tunggu, aku baru saja mendapat barang bagus untuk alat main kita.", Akashi segera beranjak dari posisinya yang menindih Kuroko.

Akashi berjalan menghampiri meja berlaci yang letaknya cukup jauh dari ranjang. Kuroko kembali ke serious modenya. Ia beranjak dari posisi berbaring dan duduk di pinggri ranjang. Sempat penasaran apa yang akan Akashi perlihatkan padanya. Lalu pandangan Kuroko beralih kepada meja yang dekat dengan ranjang. Di atas meja itu ia melihat suntikan. Tentu Kuroko sangat penasaran dengan suntikan ini. Kuroko mengambilnya dan tampak mengamatinya. Dengan sangat tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya dengan kasar.

"Apa yang kau cari, Tetsuya?", Akashi datang dengan ekspresi menindas sambil menggenggam pisau.

Sebelum pisau itu sempat menyentuh salah satu bagian tubuhnya, Kuroko berhasil menjauh dari Akashi. Dan sepertinya Akashi tidak suka dengan apa yang Kuroko lakukan. Akashi langsung berjalan menghampiri Kuroko yang hampir gemetaran. Akashi terus berjalan ke arahnya dan Kuroko terus berjalan mundur. Oke ia akui ia cukup panik saat ini. Kuroko terus mundur hingga langkahnya terhenti saat ia menabrak dinding yang ada di belakangnya. Akashi menyadari pemberhentian Kuroko, ia mempercepat langkahnya alias berlari menuju Kuroko dan siap menikam Kuroko dalam satu hentakan. Untungnya refleks Kuroko masih bagus, ia berhasil menahan tangan Akashi yang menggenggam pisau. Mereka saling beradu kekuatan.

"Jangan harap aku akan menikmati tubuhmu lagi, Tetsuya!"

"Jangan harap kau bisa mengambil nyawaku, Akashi-kun!"

"Lebih baik 'kalian' menghilang dari dunia ini! Aku sudah muak melihat 'kalian'!"

PLAK

Akashi berhasil menampar Kuroko dengan kekuatan penuh. Cukup membuat pipi Kuroko memerah semerah-merahnya. Kuroko sempat kesakitan dan ini memang sakit. Lalu Kuroko mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk mendorong Akashi dan ia berhasil membuat Akashi terjatuh.

"Kise-kun, lari!", teriak Kuroko begitu kencang.

Kise pun yang sedang menyelinap mendengar teriakan Kuroko. Sepertinya rencana mereka telah terbongkar oleh sang emperor. Kise semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk mencari keberadaan Sekki.

"Berani-beraninya kau membawa Ryouta kemari.", ucap Akashi dengan ekspresi sangarnya.

Kuroko segera berlari sekencang mungkin keluar dari kamar itu. Akashi pun segera mengejar. Oh sial lorong rumah ini bagaikan labirin. Ditambah lagi banyak pintu yang menghiasi.

Kise jadi ikut berlari-larian di dalam rumah berlabirin itu. Kise pun semakin panik. Ia terus berteriak 'Di mana Sekki?' dalam hati. Di menit berikutnya, Kise mendengar teriakan seorang perempuan yang ia yakini bahwa itu teriakan Sekki. Kise semakin kencang berlari menghampiri sumber suara.

Hampir lima menit Kise berlari-lari di lorong labirin itu, Kise tak juga menemukan Sekki. Dan pada akhirnya suara teriakan itu semakin terdengar dekat oleh telinga Kise. Kise berlari kembali. Setelah menemukan jalan berakar, ia menoleh ke kiri. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Lalu ketika ia menoleh ke kanan, ia melihat sepasang kaki tengah diseret ke sebuah ruangan. Kise terlihat panik sekaligus penasaran. Ia memperlambat langkahnya mengikuti kemana kaki itu diseret. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, Kise sedikit mengintip dan di dalam sana sangat gelap.

Kise terus berjalan ke dalam. Sampai ia jatuh terjungkal ke bawah. Kenapa terjatuh? Karena ruangan yang begitu gelap, Kise tak melihat bahwa ada tangga yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan ruangan yang ada di bawah sana.

"Kise..! Tolong aku.. Kise!"

Kise melihat Sekki tampak diseret seseorang. Rambutnya ditarik dengan kasar oleh pelaku nista itu. Sekki terus menggeliat berharap ia bisa bebas dari cengkraman makhluk ini. Mendengar teriakan Sekki yang memanggil-manggil Kise, pelaku kejahatan itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kise.

"Ryouta? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya kau ada di panti rehabilitasi?", ucap pelaku itu.

"Aku tahu, pasti kau otak dibalik semua ini, Akashicchi!"

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?", Akashi melepaskan genggamannya dari rambut Sekki dengan kasar membuat kepala Sekki membentur lantai.

"Kalau kau menginginkanku, harusnya kau datang padaku, bukan pada Sekki!"

"Apa salahnya memanfaatkan orang yang membutuhkanku? Dia adalah perempuan bodoh yang mudah disuruh. Rendahan!", Akashi terus berjalan menghampiri Kise yang masih terduduk karena jatuh dari tangga.

"Jaga mulutmu, Akashicchi! Kau tidak menyuruhnya, tapi memaksanya!"

"Semua perkataan ku selalu benar!", Akashi berlari ke arah Kise dan siap menyerangnya dengan pisau yang dibawanya sedaritadi.

Kise berhasil menahan pisau itu untuk melukai tubuhnya. Akashi pun semakin kesal dan memperkuat dorongan tangannya untuk menusuk Kise. Akhirnya Kise berhasil menendang Akashi untuk menjauh darinya, tiba-tiba,

"Kise-kun..!"

"Kurokocchi.."

"Kise..! Aaa..!", Sekki berteriak kembali.

Saat Kise mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sekki, Sekki sudah ditodong pisau oleh Akashi. Akashi terus menarik rambut Sekki dengan kasar, membuat Sekki mendongakkan kepalanya dan memperlihatkan leher putihnya. Dan pisau Akashi tepat berada di depannya.

"Akashicchi, aku mohon jangan lukai dia.."

"Kau jatuh cinta kepadanya, Ryouta?"

"Kise.. tolong aku..", ucap Sekki parau.

"Tenang saja Kise-kun, mereka akan segera datang.", bisik Kuroko kepada Kise yang sayang tidak terdengar.

DOR

Tiba-tiba, Akashi melepaskan genggamannya dari rambut Sekki. Dan ia jatuh terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Sekki yang melihat itu hanya terdiam bingung melihati Akashi yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kau kemana saja, Kise?", terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang menuruni anak tangga menghampiri keberadaan mereka.

Kise tampak tak asing dengan suara ini. Muncullah sosok dokter Himuro sambil membawa sebuah.. senapan? Apa Kise tidak salah lihat?

"Do-dokter Himuro..?! kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?", Kise tampak begitu terkejut.

"Aku sempat memanggil polisi kemari, Kise-kun.", ucap Kuroko dengan flat.

"Aku ambil bagian dalam penggerebekan ini, Kise.", ucap dokter Himuro yang sempat-sempatnya masih bisa tersenyum ramah.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan senapan itu? Kau menembaknya?", tanya Kise sebegitu tidak percayanya dokter Himuro menggunakan senapan.

"Tentu saja. Ia hanya pingsan selama beberapa jam saja kok. Nah waktunya mengembalikan kalian ke dunia kalian yang damai. Kasus ini sudah berakhir. Sekarang Akashi Seijuroo resmi menjadi tahanan atas kasus pembunuhan.", ucap dokter Himuro.

Merasa semua sudah aman, Sekki berlari menghampiri Kise dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Lalu ia menangis dalam dekapan Kise. "Semuanya sudah tidak apa-apa, Sekki..", ucap Kise sambil mengelus rambut Sekki.

.

.

.

(Satu minggu kemudian)

"Keadaanmu semakin baik, Sekki. Pengobatannya berjalan sangat lancar.", ucap dokter Himuro yang baru saja selesai melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap Sekki.

"Terima kasih, dokter.", ucap Sekki dengan riangnya.

"Keadaanmu.. juga baik-baik saja kan, Kise?", tanya Himuro kepada Kise yang duduk di samping Sekki, ia sedang menemani Sekki check up.

"Lebih baik malah..", jawab Kise santai.

"Apa kau penasaran.. dengan bagaimana Akashi memanfaatkan Sekki?", tawar Himuro kepada Kise.

"Tentu aku penasaran."

"Jadi.. Akashi sengaja membenturkan kepala Sekki dengan benda keras sehingga ia mengalami amnesia. Dan sebelum Sekki ditelantarkan, Akashi sengaja melakukan pengobatan kepada Sekki agar luka benturannya tak terlihat. Cerdik, kan?"

"Itu bukan cerdik, tapi licik."

"Dan soal stimulant itu, memang Akashi sendiri yang memakaikannya kepada Sekki di saat yang tepat. Di saat kalian tidak sedang bersama-sama. Ia sengaja mengulur waktu tiga bulan setelah kalian bertemu agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan, begitulah kesaksian dari pelakunya."

"Huh.. kapten yang aneh."

"Dan kami mendapat bukti lain bahwa ia juga mengalami kelainan seksual. Ia biseks."

Cukup panjang penjelasan dokter Himuro mengenai kesaksian Akashi saat diinterogasi. Kise cukup menikmati penjelasan itu.

Kise sudah sangat lega karena Akashi sudah di tahan. Dan sekarang ia kembali ke kehidupan normalnya bersama Sekki. Sambil sekali-kali mencari kembali ingatan Sekki yang menghilang entah ke mana. Mengapa Kise tidak memanggilnya dengan nama Arisa? Asal kalian tahu, Sekki adalah panggilan sayang Kise kepadanya. Mereka cukup bahagia tinggal berdua dalam usia belia ini.

**The End**

* * *

Gyaaa! Ini fic pertamaku dalam fandom kurobasuu!

Maaf jika ada yang garing, karena aku baru pertama kali milih tema yang terdengar berbeda ini.

Semoga kalian menyukai fic pertamaku di kurobasu ini.

Selamat datang bagi pembaca pertama!

Sampai sini dulu sambutannya biar ga korup words.

Arigatou for first readers!

Sampai bertemu di karyaku berikutnya!

Jaa~


End file.
